Enamorando a Renesmee Cullen
by Anna-Myle
Summary: Alec Vultury siempre habia sido un Don Juan en la escuela, pero llegara Renesmee Cullen para cambiar su vida... todo por una apuesta que lo puede complicar todo... ¿Alguien como el realmente se puede enamorar o es otro de sus jueguitos?
1. Capitulo 1: La Apuesta

**Enamorando a Renesmee Cullen**

Capitulo 1: La apuesta

Pov. Alec

Soñaba, soñaba con una hermosa chica, de pelo cobrizo y ojos de un color chocolate, el chocolate más dulce del mundo, sabía que soñaba, porque nunca me había encontrado con ese ángel. No quería despertar pues sabía que si abría los ojos, el ángel se iría.

-Alec- me movía una voz- Alec, despierta- me moví para darle la espalda- bueno tu lo pediste hermanito- dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto, me volví a mover y me encontré con una piel suave.

Sentí como se volvía a abrir la puerta, de pronto me sentí mojado, la psicópata de mi hermana me había lavado con agua helada.

-¡qué diablos te pasa!-le grite, desperté a la chica que dormía junto a mí, de su nombre no me acordaba.

-creo que ya me voy-dijo la chica mientras intentaba pararse de mi cama.

-me parece una excelente idea-dijo Jane mientras tomaba su ropa y la arrojaba por la ventana, luego la tomo del brazo y la saco de la habitación-¡adiós y no vuelvas!- le grito serrándole la puerta en la cara.

-eres mala hermanita-le dije

-solo me gustaría que algún día llegaras a querer a una chica de verdad, y no solo por pasar una noche-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-sí, hermanita, soñar no cuesta nada-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-bueno apúrate o llegaremos tarde-y se fue

Cuando baje al primer piso, Jane ya estaba acabando de desayunar, yo solo tome una manzana, me despedí de Mi Nana, quien son había cuidado a Jane y a mi cuando mi madre murió, yo tenía 3 años y Jane 2.

Quería mucho a mi hermana sabia que debía protegerla, y eso era lo que hacía, era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, la mejor secundaria de Washington D.C., aparque mi auto.

-nos vemos-dijo Jane intentando abrir la puerta, no pudo tenia puestos los seguros- ¿Alec, por favor me dejas salir?

-pórtate bien hermanita- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

-tú también-dijo, aunque sabía que eso era un imposible. Abrí la puerta y salió del auto, su agacho un poco para luego decirme- o al menos inténtalo- y se fue con sus amigas.

Salí de auto y me dirija a donde estaban mis amigos.

-Hola, bro-me dijo Diego, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-pregunte

-bien-dijo Diego- mira ¿Quiénes son esas?-

Automáticamente voltee a mirar y ahí estaba el ángel de mis sueños

-no se pero están muy buenas-dije con voz picara.

-Alec, no te metas con ellas-me dijo Diego

-¿Por qué? ¿Las conoces?

-no, pero escuche de ellas, son hijas de personas muy importantes-continuo-la de cabello negro, de jens y chaqueta blanca, es Jaslice Halle, es hija de la famosa diseñadora de modas Alice Halle y de el director de la guardia presidencial Jasper Halle -Jaslice, un lindo nombre para una linda chica, pensé- la de pantalón pesquero blanco, de camisa roja con saco blanco, la rubia, se llama Camille Cullen, es hija de la súper modelo Rósale Cullen y el ex jugador de fútbol Americano, Emmett Cullen (uno de los más importantes de la historia del deporte)- Camille ¿he? Una chica sexi- y la que está en el centro, de cabello cobrizo, de botas negras falda de jens deshilachado y campiruso negro es Renesmee Cullen, es hija del Neuro Cirujano Edward Cullen y la famosa escritora Isabella Cullen, tal vez es la más linda de las tres- señalo mi amigo, así que el ángel se llamaba Renesmee- una gran familia, todas son primas.

Me acerque a las tres chicas y pare a Renesmee.

-Hola-le dije muy seductoramente

-Hola-me miro raro- disculpa… tu eres…

-Alec Vulturi, todo un gusto mi hermosa damisela… y disculpa la pregunta pero ¡te pegaste muy duro cuando caíste del cielo amor?

-Ha, claro si he oído hablar de ti, tienes reputación de galán, pero adivina que-me miro de arriba abajo- niñito, conmigo no vas a poder- me quito de su camino y se dirigió a la cafetería.

No lo podía creer era la primera chaca que me había rechazado en toda mi vida… pero eso no me disgustaba, es más me gustaba… hacia que la deseara aun mas, esa chica era mi fruta prohibida.

-te fue mal ¿he?-me dijo Demetri

-les juro que esa chica va a terminar en mi cama-les dije

-¿quieres apostar?-me pregunto Santiago

-a ver ¿qué me proponen?-esto se estaba poniendo interesante

-tienes tres meces para llevártela a la cama-dijo Demetri-si no puedes nos das tu auto- voltee a mirar a mi auto, un Mustang negro última generación, lo pensé un momento.

-¿Qué pasa si gano?-pregunte

-te damos nuestro autos-dijeron al unisonó

-acepto-dije

-esto no va a parar bien-dijo Diego

Me fui

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Santiago

-si quiero ganar tengo que comenzar ya-les dije, ya sabía justo por donde tenía que empezar-


	2. Alec Vulruti Eres un idiota

**Capitulo 2:Alec Vulturi eres un indiota**

Si quería gustarle a Renesmee, tenía que conocerla y dejar de ser el Casanova que ella creía que era, a quien engaño que soy, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con sus primas, para conseguir información acerca de ella. Pero antes debía dirigirme a clase.

Cuando entre al salón me dirigí a la única mesa que estaba bacía. De pronto en la puerta del salón apareció una chica rubia, la prima de Renesmee, la que respondía al nombre de Camille. Todos los chicos de la clase se quedaron embobados al verla pasar a su lado, sin duda la chica era sexi, pero no tenia comparación con la sensualidad y la belleza del ángel de mi sueño. A Camille no le quedo mas remedio quedo mas remedio que sentarse a mi lado, sin ninguna duda la suerte me estaba sonriendo, la apuesta seria fácil de ganar si continuaba así, y sin lugar a duda esta era mi oportunidad para sacarle toda la información que necesitaba sobre su prima.

-Hola-le dije

-Si me vas a soltar el mismo sermoncito que a Nessie te lo puedes ahorrar- me dijo muy cortante. La chica era difícil, pero no hay imposibles para Alec Vulturi.

-solo quería pedirte ayuda con algo-dije muy arrepentido, debía ser buen actor, pues Camille se compadeció de mi.

-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo aun muy enojada.

-en realidad me gusta tu prima-le dije, y parecía tan real que hasta yo me lo creí-y quisiera gustarle como ella me gusta a mí. Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme dándome una lista de cosas que le gustan, ¿Qué es lo que busca en un chico?-le pregunte, se quedo pensando si me daba la información.

-si tú me ayudas yo te ayudo-propuso.

-¿Qué quieres?, pide lo que sea

-tu hermana-dijo, ya sabía a dónde iba a parar esto-¿es jane Vulturi?

-si

-bueno, yo quiero ser animadora, pero las pruebas fueron la semana pasada y yo no estuve, si la convences de que me deja hacer la prueba te diré todo-me propuso

-está bien,-le dije-pero ayúdame con algo con lo que me pueda guiar estos días-le pedí.

-está bien anota-me dijo es lo siguiente:

A Renesmee no le gustan los chicos que no demuestran lo que sienten.

A Renesmee no le gusta que un chico se haga el galán de la nieva generación con ella, si quieres gustarle debes dejar de ser así.

Renesmee busca un chico que aunque tenga más que los demás sea humilde.

Allí concluyo.

-¿eso es todo?-le pregunte.

-no, esas son cosas factibles, con trivialidades, eso es una muestra de lo que se, cuando cumplas tu parte del trato, te daré el resto-y en ese momento se termino la calce de cálculo.

-preséntate en el gimnasio mañana en la hora libre- ah y otra cosa no le digas nada de esto a Renesmee.

Mi siguiente clase, música, que me encanta, lo malo es que no la tenía todo los días, solo los lunes, cada 15 días, el resto de días, bueno lunes y martes-los lunes que no tenia música- tenia teatro, y de miércoles a viernes Español.

Entre al salón y me senté en una de las sillas bacías.

-bueno jóvenes-dijo la señora Coolt muy entusiasmada-, hoy han llegado a nuestra institución un trió de jovencitas muy bien dotadas con aspectos musicales, he recibido de ellas las mejores calificaciones, son Jaslice Halle, Camille Cullen y Renesmee Cullen-las aludidas se pararon y todo el salón des brindo un aplauso, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa-, ellas han accedido a deleitarnos con su especial talento, bueno no todas ellas- corrigió fijándose en la cara de Jaslice y Camille-señorita Renesmee-le dijo, ella se dirigió al frente de la clase-si me permite el mejor estudiante de piano de esta clase la acompañara ¿está de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay ningún problema maestra-dijo amablemente.

-en ese caso-me miro a mi-señor Alec ¿me haría el honor de acompañar a su compañera?-yo solo me pare y me dirijo al frente, pude ver el enojo en la cara de Renesmee.

-pensándolo bien-dijo ella- yo sé tocar muy bien el piano.

-en ese caso podrían hacer un dueto-dijo la señora Coolt, pero se lo pensó mejor-o mejor hagamos un duelo ¿les parece?-nos pregunto

-me parece bien-conteste, Camille y Jaslice comenzaron a reír seguro estaba muy confiadas de su prima-adelante no muerdo-le susurre al oído.

Renesmee me miro con cara de burla

-no sabes en lo que te has metido-me dijo

Se situó en uno de los pianos que había en el salón y yo en el otro.

-las damas primero-le propuse

Comenzó a tocar algo que yo no conocía, era hermoso muy breve pero sin embargo hermoso; pero no me podía dejar tenía una reputación que cuidar, toda la clase seguimos así tocando piezas cada ves mas difícil, cuando ya iba a terminar la hora, ella comenzó a tocar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven, no me resistí y comencé a tocar con ella, pero sus dedos eran más raídos que los míos, en un momento yo deje de tocar, pero ella siguió, cuando termino el salón estallo en aplausos.

-me parece, que la señorita Renesmee es la ganadora-ella se paro miro a los espectadores e izo una venia, luego me miro a mi y me saco la lengua, un gesto muy infantil, sin embargo en ella se veía hermoso. Se levanto y se fue con sus primas.

Salí de el salón y me dirigí al gimnasio donde seguro estaba mi hermana.

-Jane-la llame

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que le hagas la prueba de animadora a Camille Cullen-le dije

-perdón Alec, pero las pruebas ya fueron-dijo sin lastima alguna-además a mi no me metas en tus amoríos, ya tengo suficiente con una chica diferente en casa cada noche-dijo enojada.

-bueno entonces papa se enterara-dije y me di la vuelta, si la conocía bien… 3,2,1…

-¿de qué se enterara papa?-me pregunto preocupada, sonreí por i victoria.

-de que tú y tus amigas se fueron a las vegas este verano en vez de ir al campamento-la amenace.

-no serias capas-me dijo

-Ho, yo creo que sí.

-está bien-se rindió-dile a tu amiguita que venga después de clase.

-¿hoy?-pregunte

-¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-está bien

-adiós hermanito-y me saco a empujones del gimnasio.

Ajora tenía que buscar a Camille para avisarle. Ya era tarde, no tenía tiempo para ir a Biología.

Iba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando la vi, estaba acorralada por el equipo de futbol de la escuela, trataba de proteger a un niño de primero-todo un nerd-vi como uno de ellos la empujaba al piso, ¿me llene de rencor?, como la podían tratar así, no lo iba a permitir.

Me acerque a ello y me puse como un escudo para Renesmee-el chico ya se había ido- tome a uno de ellos por el cuello y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, se la rompí.

-esto no se queda así, Vulturi- me dijeron

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte agachándome para ayudarle a levantarse.

-sí, gracias-dijo mirándome a los ojos-y ni pienses que por esto me voy a derretir a tus pies-me advirtió.

-no lo pensaba de esa manera-le dije acercándome a su rostro-solo que no podía aceptar que alguien te tratara mal-llegados a este punto sentía su respiración.

-¿ah no?-me pregunto, sus ojos estaban nerviosos, pero su voz seguía sonando segura.

-no-le conteste, y corte el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los míos, la bese con fuerza con deseo, luego se dejo llevar y sus labios se movieron con los míos, pero como si estuviera haciendo algo malo paro, en ese momento sentí que el rostro me dolía, me había pegado una cachetada.

-Alec Vulturi… eres un idiota-dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-Señor Vulturi, Señorita Cullen-no llamo una voz, el Señor Mcleen, profesor de historia, que recorría los pasillos no llamo-¿no deberían estar en clase en vez de andar merodeando por los pasillos?-nos pregunto, ninguno de los dos respondió-bien, como no tengo respuesta, los dos están castigados.

-pero…-dijimos los dos al unisonó.

-no acepto peros, los espero después de clase en mi despacho. Ahora vallan a almorzar, ya es hora-nos dio la vuelta y se fue.

-corroboro lo que dije-dijo Renesmee- Alec Vulturi, eres un idiota-me empujo y se fue.

-¡te amo!-le grite, nunca lo había dicho, nunca enserio, y en esta ocasión tampoco era enserio.

-¡cállate!-me grito enojada.

Se dirigió a la cafetería, yo la seguí esperando ver a Camille para informarle del cambio de planes.

Cuando cruce la puerta las tres primas estaban sentadas en una masa, rogué al cielo para que volteara a verme, cuando lo izo la llame discretamente y la lleve a un lugar lejos del campo visible de sus primas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-me dijo

-ya cumplí, tienes la prueba después de clase, en el gimnasio-le informe

-¿hoy?-pregunto muy entusiasmada

-sí, hoy. Yo ya cumplí, y ti mañana en calculo me darás el resto de la lista.

-me parece bien, pero necesito otra cosa-me dijo

-¿Qué quieres?

-tu amigo, Demetri Stool, quiero que me lo presentes.

-eso es fácil-tome mi teléfono y lo llame-hola-dije cuando contesto

-Alec, ¿Dónde estás?, te estamos esperando.

-estoy en la entrada de la cafetería, ven te quiero presentar a alguien

-ok, ya estoy allá-y colgó

-gracias-me dijo ella

-es favor por favor-le informe-hay mira hay viene.

-¿a quién querías presentarme?-me pregunto, luego se fijo en Camille-Alce, creo que me morí, porque estoy viendo ángeles.-dijo mirándola como un bobo.

-Camille, el es Demetri-hice un gesto con la mano- Demetri ella es…

-el amor de mi vida-me interrumpió. Camille lo miraba con cara de boba.

Me fui de allí, no soportaba la cursilería. Cuando llegue a la mesa me encontré con otros dos bobos.

-¿a quién miras Diego?-le pregunte, y me fije en la dirección de mi mirada-¿Jaslice?-le pregunte, antes de que me pudiera contestar.

-¿dime si no es la persona más linda que hayas visto en la vida?... es tan linda, inteligente y tiene un gran sentido del humor

-O.K otro cursi- luego me fije en Santiago-y tú ¿a quién miras?-su mirada se dirigía a…

-me puedes decir ¿Cuándo tu hermana se convirtió en la mujer mas linda que he visto?-me pregunto.

-¿estás ciego?, esa es la misma niña a la que le jalabas las colitas que le hacia Nani, la que molestabas cuando era pequeña… conmigo ¿te acuerdas?-le pregunte-ustedes son una manada de cursis-les dije a los dos.

-que tu no tengas sentimientos no significa que el resto del mundo sea igual a ti-me dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿Qué ahora me vas a hablar? ¿Ya cediste a mis encantos?-le pregunte seductoramente a Renesmee.

-Vulturi, no sueñes-me dijo-Diego-el aludido se volteo-Jass dice que si se quiere ir contigo después de clase-a Diego se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿en serio?

-sí, es enserio-y luego me miro a mi-pero si eres como tu amigo hazme un favor y déjala en paz-y se fue.

-¿te ha ido muy bien con tu conquista he Alec?-dijo Santiago.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te vas a seguirle la falda a mi hermana?-le pregunte enojado.

-me parece una excelente idea -se paro y se fue a donde estaba mi hermana, juro que si le hace algo lo mato.

Mis siguientes clases fueron interesantes, Historia e Ingles, ambas con Renesmee, quien intento sentarse lo más lejos de mí, si pudiera haberse salido del salón lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro.

Al salir de clase la alcance.

-¿ahora qué quieres?

-pues… tenemos un castigo que cumplir

-cállate, y no me lo recuerdes

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina del profesor, cuando llegamos yo toque.

-sigan-entramos-los estaba esperando síganme por favor-nos condujo a una especie de papelería.-su trabajo de hoy consiste en pegar estos afiches por todos los pasillos del colegio, y además deberán pegar esta cinta de anuncios encima de la puerta del gimnasio.-nos informo

Me acerque a ello y me puse como un escudo para Renesmee-el chico ya se había ido- tome a uno de ellos por el cuello y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, se la rompí.

-esto no se queda así, Vulturi- me dijeron

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte agachándome para ayudarle a levantarse.

-sí, gracias-dijo mirándome a los ojos-y ni pienses que por esto me voy a derretir a tus pies-me advirtió.

-no lo pensaba de esa manera-le dije acercándome a su rostro-solo que no podía aceptar que alguien te tratara mal-llegados a este punto sentía su respiración.

-¿ah no?-me pregunto, sus ojos estaban nerviosos, pero su voz seguía sonando segura.

-no-le conteste, y corte el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los míos, la bese con fuerza con deseo, luego se dejo llevar y sus labios se movieron con los míos, pero como si estuviera haciendo algo malo paro, en ese momento sentí que el rostro me dolía, me había pegado una cachetada.

-Alec Vulturi… eres un idiota-dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-Señor Vulturi, Señorita Cullen-no llamo una voz, el Señor Mcleen, profesor de historia, que recorría los pasillos no llamo-¿no deberían estar en clase en vez de andar merodeando por los pasillos?-nos pregunto, ninguno de los dos respondió-bien, como no tengo respuesta, los dos están castigados.

-pero…-dijimos los dos al unisonó.

-no acepto peros, los espero después de clase en mi despacho. Ahora vallan a almorzar, ya es hora-nos dio la vuelta y se fue.

-corroboro lo que dije-dijo Renesmee- Alec Vulturi, eres un idiota-me empujo y se fue.

-¡te amo!-le grite, nunca lo había dicho, nunca enserio, y en esta ocasión tampoco era enserio.

-¡cállate!-me grito enojada.

Se dirigió a la cafetería, yo la seguí esperando ver a Camille para informarle del cambio de planes.

Cuando cruce la puerta las tres primas estaban sentadas en una masa, rogué al cielo para que volteara a verme, cuando lo izo la llame discretamente y la lleve a un lugar lejos del campo visible de sus primas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-me dijo

-ya cumplí, tienes la prueba después de clase, en el gimnasio-le informe

-¿hoy?-pregunto muy entusiasmada

-sí, hoy. Yo ya cumplí, y ti mañana en calculo me darás el resto de la lista.

-me parece bien, pero necesito otra cosa-me dijo

-¿Qué quieres?

-tu amigo, Demetri Stool, quiero que me lo presentes.

-eso es fácil-tome mi teléfono y lo llame-hola-dije cuando contesto

-Alec, ¿Dónde estás?, te estamos esperando.

-estoy en la entrada de la cafetería, ven te quiero presentar a alguien

-ok, ya estoy allá-y colgó

-gracias-me dijo ella

-es favor por favor-le informe-hay mira hay viene.

-¿a quién querías presentarme?-me pregunto, luego se fijo en Camille-Alce, creo que me morí, porque estoy viendo ángeles.-dijo mirándola como un bobo.

-Camille, el es Demetri-hice un gesto con la mano- Demetri ella es…

-el amor de mi vida-me interrumpió. Camille lo miraba con cara de boba.

Me fui de allí, no soportaba la cursilería. Cuando llegue a la mesa me encontré con otros dos bobos.

-¿a quién miras Diego?-le pregunte, y me fije en la dirección de mi mirada-¿Jaslice?-le pregunte, antes de que me pudiera contestar.

-¿dime si no es la persona más linda que hayas visto en la vida?... es tan linda, inteligente y tiene un gran sentido del humor

-O.K otro cursi- luego me fije en Santiago-y tú ¿a quién miras?-su mirada se dirigía a…

-me puedes decir ¿Cuándo tu hermana se convirtió en la mujer mas linda que he visto?-me pregunto.

-¿estás ciego?, esa es la misma niña a la que le jalabas las colitas que le hacia Nani, la que molestabas cuando era pequeña… conmigo ¿te acuerdas?-le pregunte-ustedes son una manada de cursis-les dije a los dos.

-que tu no tengas sentimientos no significa que el resto del mundo sea igual a ti-me dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿Qué ahora me vas a hablar? ¿Ya cediste a mis encantos?-le pregunte seductoramente a Renesmee.

-Alec, no sueñes-me dijo-Diego-el aludido se volteo-Jass dice que si se quiere ir contigo después de clase-a Diego se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿en serio?

-sí, es enserio-y luego me miro a mi-pero si eres como tu amigo hazme un favor y déjala en paz-y se fue.

-¿te ha ido muy bien con tu conquista he Alec?-dijo Santiago.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te vas a seguirle la falda a mi hermana?-le pregunte enojado.

-me parece una excelente idea -se paro y se fue a donde estaba mi hermana, juro que si le hace algo lo mato.

Mis siguientes clases fueron interesantes, Historia e Ingles, ambas con Renesmee, quien intento sentarse lo más lejos de mí, si pudiera haberse salido del salón lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro.

Al salir de clase la alcance.

-¿ahora qué quieres?

-pues… tenemos un castigo que cumplir

-cállate, y no me lo recuerdes

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina del profesor, cuando llegamos yo toque.

-sigan-entramos-los estaba esperando síganme por favor-nos condujo a una especie de papelería.-su trabajo de hoy consiste en pegar estos afiches por todos los pasillos del colegio, y además deberán pegar esta cinta de anuncios encima de la puerta del gimnasio.-nos informo


	3. El sueño

**Capitulo 3: El sueño**

-pero nos tardaremos horas-proteste yo

-en ese caso señor Vulturi le sugiero que comiencen ya-me dijo

Salimos de la papelería. Ella no me hablo durante la media hora que estuvimos trabajando, aun quedaban la mitad de los carteles cuando llego mi hermana.

-te estuve buscando por todo el colegio-me dijo, luego se fijo en Renesmee, que no nos ponía atención-hola-le dijo-mucho gusto Jane Vulturi.

-Renesmee Cullen-respondió.

-¿eres la prima de Camille?-le pregunto.

-sí, ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?-pregunto Renesmee

-bueno, sí. Ella ahora forma parte del equipo de animadoras de esta secundaria, habla mucho de ti-comento

-bueno, es que somos como hermanas-respondió la otra-pero si eres amiga de ella también serás amiga mía

-gracias Renesmee, espero que seamos grandes amigas

-ho, por favor dime Nessie- _Nessie,_ pensé, _¿Por qué se me hacia conocido ese apodo?, bah, deben ser cosas mías._

-O.K hasta luego Nessie-luego se giro para verme a mi- solo venia a informarte que me voy con Santiago, solo quería decirte.-_ Nota personal: Matar a Santiago por meterse con MI hermanita.-_Ness, Cam me pidió que te dijera que se llevará el auto para llevar a Demetri a su casa, porque Diego lo avía traído pero él se fue con Jass.

-gracias por decirme, creo que tendré que tomar un taxi.

-bueno ya me voy. Cuídate Ness-se volteo para darme la cara-y tú pórtate bien.

-yo siempre me porto bien enana-Nessie soltó un bufido-espero que cuando llegue a casa este hay-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Me quede viendo como se alejaba.

-la quieres mucho-dijo Ness, no era una pregunta.

-¿se nota mucho?-pregunte

-en realidad no, solo vi tu cara cuando te dijo que se iba con Santiago-me dijo- la miraste como me mira mi hermano cuando le digo que voy a salir con un chico-sonrió, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-¿tienes un hermano?

-sí, se llama Benjamín y es igual de sobreprotector con migo que tú con Jane

-bueno, Jane es mi hermana menor y debo protegerla

Seguimos trabajando en silencio.

-bueno solo queda el grande-dije yo.

-entonces hay que ir al gimnasio-se encamino hacia allí.

-perdón-le dije cuando la alcance.

-¿Por qué?-estaba confusa

-por el castigo, fue mi culpa.

-bueno, salvo por el hecho de que es la primera vez que me castigan en TODA mi vida, porque ni siquiera a mis padres les doy motivos para hacerlo, estoy agradecida contigo-dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué?-ahora el confundido era yo.

-bueno, tú me salvaste de esos brabucones, así que por lo único que tienes que pedir perdón es por el beso-me informo- aunque no sé cómo vas a hacer con eso porque no creo que sea capaz de perdonarte.

-ya buscare la forma-dije mas para mí que para ella

Fuimos al salón de menesteres y sacamos una escalera. La ayude a subir en la escalera, primero a un lado y luego al otro- lo colgamos encima de la puerta del gimnasio, estaba a uno 3 metros de altura-

-creo que ya esta-me volteo a mirar, pero veía mareada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-le tengo miedo a las alturas-me dijo, trataba de sostenerse fuerte a la escalera, pero los brazos le fallaron y cayó, me puse debajo suyo y la recibí, por su peso casi me caigo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-ya paso, te tengo-le susurre.

-gracias-me dijo-es la segunda vez que me salvas.

-pongámoslo de esta manera, entre más te salve más pronto me perdonaras por el beso.

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, pero pareció muy poco.

-he, creo que ya me puedes bajar-dijo después de un rato.

-sí, pero no quiero. Te vez linda aquí, entre mis brazos- le dije pícaramente.

-Alec, bájame-me dijo enojada, había captado el doble sentido de mis palabras.

-está bien-la baje.

Tomo su bolso y se dirigió muy rápido hacia el estacionamiento, la seguí, llego hasta el estacionamiento cuando recordó que Camille se había ido, se giro para ir seguro por un taxi.

-yo te llevo-le dije tomándola por el brazo.

-está bien-le dije resignada

-bueno entonces vamos-le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-si acepte es porque no tengo otra opción-me dijo cuando entre al auto.

-eso lo tengo claro-le respondí, se quedo callada-¿por dónde?-le pregunte

-¿he?-no me ponía atención

-que por donde se va a tu casa ¿no pretenderás que me sepa el camino?.

-toma la 185 al sur-me indico, luego de un rato volvió a decir-ahora toma el puente de la avenida Washington-lo hice-ahora toma la siguiente salida a la derecha ya la encontraras.-las casas le dieron paso al bosque, no creía que la casa estuviera por aquí pero ella sí, en medio del bosque se alzaron don rejas negras, lo que parecía una portería, el celador se acerco a nosotros, Nessie bajo la ventana.

-buenas noches Señorita Renesmee-dijo el hombre con marcado acento latino.

-Jorge, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Nessie-lo reprocho.

-lo siento Seño-Nessie lo miro feo-Nessie. Tu mama ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y me pidió que le informara cuando llegaras

-gracias Jorge-este se retiro y abrió la reja.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te tutea si él no es igual a ti?-pregunte yo.

-el si es igual a mí, solo que no ha tenido la misma suerte-dijo enojada.

-perdón, ya no quiero hacerte enojar-le dije arrepentido de verdad-así que ¿por qué no me explicas que es esto?

-lo creas o no, no eres el primero que lo pregunte-se rio, su risa era melodiosa-estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, mis tíos y mis papas compraron 20 hectáreas de este hermoso bosque, a mi familia no le gusta vivir en la ciudad-puntualizo-por allí,-señalo una casa, muy grande, habían 4 autos: un BMW M3 color rojo en, otro azul claro (reconocí que ese era el carro de Camille), un Jepp campero y un Mercedes Benz azul oscuro-es la casa de Camille, vive con el tío Emmett, la tía Rose y Tayler-la mire pues no reconocía al último-es el hermano mayor de Camille, estudia Arquitectura, es su primer semestre-ya habíamos dejado la casa atrás, 300 metro más adelante había otra, igual de grande pero diferente, también habían cuatro autos: un Porche Turbo amarillo, un Mercedes Benz negro y otro Verde oscuro, un hibrido de una marca que no reconocí.-esa es la casa de Jaslice, vive con el tío Jasper, la tía Alice y Alejandro, su hermano mayor-dijo antes de que yo preguntara-estudia comunicación social, primer semestre.-la mire.

-es periodismo

-ya lo sabia

-si claro-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿y que mas hay aquí?-pregunte

-caballos y un gran rio

-¿te gusta montar a caballo?

-uno de los placeres de la vida-me informo.

-Jass y Camille, ¿qué quieren ser?-pregunte

-Jass, es una loca por la moda, como Alice, ella también quiere ser diseñadora, y Cam, es muy inteligente, pero quiere ser modelo, ya ha aparecido en algunas revistas de moda.

-¿y tú y Benja?

-medicina como papa-me respondió-Benja está en primer semestre de medicina y quieres especializarse en Psicología y Cardiología, y yo me quiero especializar en Pediatría y Neurocirugía.

-yo también quiero ser Neurocirujano, tu papa es mi modelo a seguir-para ese momento ya estábamos frente a su casa. Otros cuatro autos frente a ella: dos volvos uno Negro y uno plateado, un descapotable Azul oscuro casi morado, y un Ferrari negro. Se me escapo un silbido.

-es de mi hermano-me dijo Nessie

Abrió la puerta y apareció un Golden Retriver.

-hola Mateo-dijo mientras le acariciaba la oreja.

-¿es tuyo?

-no es de mi hermano, yo tengo una Frensh Pudle, Lolita-me dijo-Gracias por traerme.

-¿castigo o recompensa?-pregunte antes de que saliera del auto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto aturdida

-para mí fue una recompensa más que un castigo lo de esta tarde, porque pude pasar todo ese tiempo contigo-dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro, que en ese instante me volvió a doler, me había vuelto a pegar.

-sigues siendo un idiota-me dijo mientras salía del auto.

-y yo te sigo amando-levante un poco la voz para que me oyera.

-cállate-me dijo y serró la puerta, dijo algo por ¨imbécil Casanova¨.

Vi como llegaba a la puerta me daba la última mirada del día y entraba a la casa. Encendí el auto y me puse en marcha.

Pov. Nessie

Era un imbécil, un arrogante y creía que yo, como tantas otras, caería a sus pies, pues estaba muy equivocado… con migo no va a poder o me dejo de llamar Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam-_ ¡Ho mierda!_-¿Me podrías explicar por qué llegas a esta hora?-me pregunto papa cuando entre por la puerta, mama estaba a su lado

-heee, pues… me castigaron-confesé

-Enana te creerían mas si les dijeras que te fuiste de pinta con un chico-me dijo Benja que se estaba partiendo de la risa en la sala.

-¡cállate!-le grite

-y ¿Por qué te castigaron?-pregunto mama, sin poner mayor atención a nuestra pequeña discusión

-bueno… no fui a Biología-me miraron muy mal-ha por favor Benja lo hace todo el tiempo y a él no le dicen nada

-bueno, es que el es un caso perdido, amor-dijo papa

-escuche eso-dijo el aludido

-no quiero que te vuelvan a castigar ¿me entendiste Nessie?-dijo papa

-si señor

-ahora sube a tu cuarto a hacer los deberes, te llamaremos cuando este la cena-me informo mama.

Subí a mi habitación, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Puse el reproductor y comenzó a sonar Tick Tock, de Kesha, usualmente ponía una canción en las mañanas cuando me alistaba para ir al colegio, casi siempre la canción iba con mi estado de ánimo. Puse mi bolso en el sofá que estaba en diagonal a un gran estantería de libros, mi colección personal mucho regalos de mi madre, teníamos los casi mismos gustos literarios: Romeo y Julieta, Sueño de una noche de verano, Orgullo y prejuicio, Cumbres borrascosas, El burlador de Sevilla, Don quijote de la mancha, La Celestina, El relato de un naufrago, La María, etc; el sofá también estaba enfrente de una gran chimenea que encendía en invierno, tenía muchas fotos mías, con la gente que era más especial para mí, presentía que muy pronto Demetri, Diego y Santiago estarían hay, Alec… NO. A continuación abrí de par en par las puertas que daba al balcón y salí, como todas las noches, a respirar aire puro y a tocar la hojas y las ramas de un gran árbol que había justo en frente de mi del balcón de mi habitación, me encetaba ese árbol, me traía muchos recuerdos, en ese árbol mi mama se sentaba a leerme en los días soleados o simplemente a escribir algo mientras yo solo miraba, en ese árbol papa me cargaba en hombros para que yo pudiera colgarme de sus ramas y sentirme muy alta(claro que ahora no necesito su ayuda), en ese árbol jugaba con Benja de pequeña, y también en ese árbol… no, no quería recordar eso. Entre de nuevo a la habitación dejando las puertas de balcón abiertas para que el frio viento de la noche despejara mi mente- me recosté en mi cama para tratar de pensar en lo que me había ocurrido ese dia, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-pase-dije sentándome en el centro de la cama, mama entro.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto

-claro, siéntate-se sentó en un sofá sin espaldar que había en los pies de mi cama-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-bueno… ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo en su auto?

-debí saber que Jorge te lo contaría -sonreí

-bueno, si… pero además me di cuenta cuando llegaste-me miro- ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llama?

-sí, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Benja, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-lárgate-le dije enojada

-solo quería saber cómo se llama para partirle la cara por meterse con mi hermanita

-y nada me daría más gusto que hicieras, es más seria lo mejor que hicieras en la vida-me levante y me pare al frente de el- pero esta es una conversación entre mama y yo, así que no te metas-le serré la puerta en la cara.

-ahora sí, me puedes decir…-me comenzó a decir pero la interrumpí.

-espera-le dije-5, 4, 3, 2…-y en el momento que iba el uno abrí la puerta, Benja y papa cayeron al suelo, mama tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada-¿Cómo pretendes que te cuente algo si hay un par de chismosos de tras de la puerta?

-¿Por qué no buscan una película después de cenar?-pregunto mama, mientras que los otros dos se incorporaban

-no, gracias, pero esto está mucho más interesante-dijo Benja, mama lo miro como cuando hacia travesura… perdón hable en pasado HACE travesuras.

-pensándolo bien… una película suena grandiosa-dijo papa

-si no te quieres meter en un problema con tu mama mejor vamos-salieron del cuarto, espere hasta que los escuche bajar las escaleras-¿es muy tarde para vivir las dos solas?-le pregunte

-los extrañarías-me dijo mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

-eso es algo que podemos discutir-le dije

-sí, pero más tarde, ahora dime…

-pero no le dirás a papa y a Benja

-ok lo prometo

-por el dedito-le dije levantado el meñique

-por el dedito-dijo poniendo su meñique junto al mío

-bueno… se llama Alec Vulturi, es un Casanova que quiere que todas las chicas estén a sus pies, pero como yo no le hice caso ahora me persigue todo el tiempo. Cuando iba para la calce de Biología, me encontré con un grupo de bravucones torturando a un nerd…

-y conociéndote lo defendiste-me interrumpió

-naturalmente-respondí- pero me empujaron al piso, en ese momento llego Alec le rompió la nariz a uno de esos… me ayudo a levantarme y luego… me beso-escondí mi cara en una almohada

-¿te beso? ¿y qué hiciste?-dijo mama dando saltitos en su lugar, enserio pasar tiempo con la tía Alice le estaba afectando.

-le peque… y le dije que era un imbécil y él me dijo que me amaba

-qué lindo

-sí, pero es raro… cuando está conmigo se comporta lindo… y cuando estamos con los demás pues… solo diré que pasa de algo lindo a ser todo un imbécil y arrogante.

-bueno, tu siempre has sido buena para sacar lo que las personas son en realidad-dijo ella

-sí, debe ser eso-le dije

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Alec… Alec Vulturi

-me suena… pero no sé de donde

-cuando lo conocí, cuando lo vi… sentí como si lo hubiera conocido desde antes… como si lo conociera de antes… pero debe ser mi imaginación-concluí

-¿quieres comer?-me pregunto

-por favor

Me encantaba comer con mi familia, era divertido. Cuando terminamos vimos una película, una de mis favoritas… Buscando a Nemo… me encantaba la canción de Dori, Benja y yo la cantamos a todo pulmón _Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar el mar el mar, hay que nadar… _En algún momento de la película me dormi.

_Había dos niños jugando, bueno un niño jugando conmigo de pequeña, tenia uno 5 años, estábamos en un jardín infantil._

_-alcánzame, alcánzame Nessie, alcánzame-me decía mientras seguía corriendo._

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?-pregunto mi yo pequeña_

_-Nessie, es más corto que Renesmee-me dijo sonriendo-así serás mi mejor amiga Nessie… la que quiero y siempre querré._

_-sí, seré Nessie de hoy en adelante-sonreí_

_De pronto llego un niño más gordito, más corpulento que nosotros y comenzó a jalarle las colitas a mi yo pequeña._

_-déjala en paz-dijo el niño empujando al más grande, que cayó en un charco de lodo_

_-me las vas a pagar-dijo el grande, se paro y se fue_

_-no tenias que hacer eso-le dijo mi yo pequeña_

_-claro que si, tenía que hacerlo Nessie, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, no voy a dejar que te traten mal-dijo mientras me abrazaba, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a decir-recuerda Nessie, tienes que recordar, recuérdame._

_-¿Qué tengo que recordar?-le pregunte, la pequeña ya no estaba ahora me hablaba a mí._

_-solo recuerda Ness, recuérdame._

Desperté.

_Solo un sueño, solo un sueño_, me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando me calme salte de mi cama, y puse a reproducir una y otra vez Me, myself and time de Demi Lovato, hoy me sentía como si pudiera cambiar al mundo, era mi canción del día.

-enana, para esa música… si es que a ese ruido se le puede llamar música-grito Benja golpeando la puerta.

-si no te gusta mejor tapate los iodos-le grite

El sol brillaba, así que elegí un vestuario ligero: falda de capas hasta más arriba de las la rodilla color miel claro, camisa de tirantes blanca-ceñida al cuerpo- un torero de manga corta del mismo color que la falda y unos botines cafés, termine mi vestuario con una balaca blanca de moñito y arregle mis rizos para que cayeran.

-hola-dije, mientras entraba en la cocina dando saltos.

-estas muy linda princesa-dijo papa dándome un beso en la frente.

-bueno, es que está haciendo sol-dije mientras tomaba el teléfono que conectaba con la portería.

-bueno-dijo Jairo, hermano de Jorge, uno hacia el turno del día y otro el de la noche.

-hola Jairo, con Nessie-le informe-solo preguntaba para preguntar si mis primas ya se fueron.

-si Nessie, Camille se fue hace 15 minutos con el señor Demetri, que vino a recogerla y Jass se fue hace 5 minutos con el señor Diego que también bueno a recogerla.

-bueno gracias-dije y colgué

-¿Qué Cam y Jass ya se aburrieron de ti?-pregunto Benja

-ja,ja, no es chistoso. Al parecer mis queridas primas consiguieron novio y se olvidaron de mí.

-bueno, tal vez pensaron que no seria cómodo para ti-dijo mama

-creo que iré en mi auto-tome una manzana y un poco de jugo, cogí las llaves del auto y me dispuse a salir, pero recordé el sueño-¿mama?

-si-dijo ella

-¿Cuándo me empezaron a decir Nessie?

-no sé, un día llegaste del jardín de infantes y pediste… no exigiste que te llamáramos así-me contesto-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-no solo curiosidad-dije encogiéndome de hombros- adiós a todos.

Salí de la casa y me lleve mi auto, un BMW descapotable azul obscuro casi morado. Mis primas me iban a escuchar… les había servido tantas veces de chofer y ahora me cambiaban por el prime bobo que se les cruzaba por el frente… bueno OK no eran bobos pero igual estaba súper enojada

Pov. Alec

Santiago había ido a recoger a mi hermana, casi lo mato cuando ella lo beso y lo peor fue que ella se dejo.

Ya estaba en la secundaria, había visto llegar a Nessie tenía una falda hermosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y esos rizos que a cualquier hombre dejarían loco… ahora me encontraba en el salón de cálculo. Camille y Demetri estaban en la entrada besándose,_ Ho por favor_

-hola-dije cuando se sentó

-hola, ¿ya tienes con que anotar?-yo asentí y ella comenzó a dictar:

Renesmee busca un chico que le dé un romance

El chico ideal de Renesmee es el que estando entre muchas chicas lindas solo se fije en ella.

Renesmee busca un chico que le recite a Shakespeare

Quiere un chico que pudiendo estar en cualquier lugar del mundo prefiriera estar con ella, porque la vida es mejor con ella

Busca alguien que no le dé pena expresar lo que siente

Renesmee quiere que sui novio le sea fiel

Ese choco especial debe sorprenderla todos los días

Nunca, en la vida, nunca la llames con diminutivos como: linda, gatita, bebe, o cualquiera que se le parezca, no le gusta

Sus películas favoritas son las de Disney y no le gusta que se lo critiquen, pero también le gusta el drama la aventura y la comedia romántica.

Nunca la lleves a ve acción, no le gusta.

Renesmee ama la música clásica

Su sueño es que su chico le componga una canción

Si ella se llega a enojar tienes que hacer lo que sea, para que ella te perdone.

Sus flores favoritas son las rosas rojas, pero como regalo.

Le encanta el helado de vainilla de y de chocolate.

Sus canciones románticas favoritas son Baby de Justen Beiber y Love Story de Taylor Swift.

Entre sus cantantes favoritos están Kesha, Eminem, Rihana, Demi lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cirus, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Justen Beiber, Emily Osment Katy Perry, Mause, Hilary Duff, Avril Laving, Shakira, Paty Cantu y Belinda, las últimas tres son latinas.

Ama la literatura

Y por último, nunca la obligue a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer, si ella lo quiere lo hará, si no… mejor deja así.

-Gracias Cam-le dije

-de nada-me miro fijamente-si le haces algo a mi prima te juro que te mato… no mejor… te dejo sin vida sexual-pase saliva y ella se rio

Pov. Nessie

Era un imbécil, un arrogante y creía que yo, como tantas otras, caería a sus pies, pues estaba muy equivocado… con migo no va a poder o me dejo de llamar Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam-_ ¡Ho mierda!_-¿Me podrías explicar por qué llegas a esta hora?-me pregunto papa cuando entre por la puerta, mama estaba a su lado

-heee, pues… me castigaron-confesé

-Enana te creerían mas si les dijeras que te fuiste de pinta con un chico-me dijo Benja que se estaba partiendo de la risa en la sala.

-¡cállate!-le grite

-y ¿Por qué te castigaron?-pregunto mama, sin poner mayor atención a nuestra pequeña discusión

-bueno… no fui a Biología-me miraron muy mal-ha por favor Benja lo hace todo el tiempo y a él no le dicen nada

-bueno, es que el es un caso perdido, amor-dijo papa

-escuche eso-dijo el aludido

-no quiero que te vuelvan a castigar ¿me entendiste Nessie?-dijo papa

-si señor

-ahora sube a tu cuarto a hacer los deberes, te llamaremos cuando este la cena-me informo mama.

Subí a mi habitación, que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Puse el reproductor y comenzó a sonar Tick Tock, de Kesha, usualmente ponía una canción en las mañanas cuando me alistaba para ir al colegio, casi siempre la canción iba con mi estado de ánimo. Puse mi bolso en el sofá que estaba en diagonal a un gran estantería de libros, mi colección personal mucho regalos de mi madre, teníamos los casi mismos gustos literarios: Romeo y Julieta, Sueño de una noche de verano, Orgullo y prejuicio, Cumbres borrascosas, El burlador de Sevilla, Don quijote de la mancha, La Celestina, El relato de un naufrago, La María, etc; el sofá también estaba enfrente de una gran chimenea que encendía en invierno, tenía muchas fotos mías, con la gente que era más especial para mí, presentía que muy pronto Demetri, Diego y Santiago estarían hay, Alec… NO. A continuación abrí de par en par las puertas que daba al balcón y salí, como todas las noches, a respirar aire puro y a tocar la hojas y las ramas de un gran árbol que había justo en frente de mi del balcón de mi habitación, me encetaba ese árbol, me traía muchos recuerdos, en ese árbol mi mama se sentaba a leerme en los días soleados o simplemente a escribir algo mientras yo solo miraba, en ese árbol papa me cargaba en hombros para que yo pudiera colgarme de sus ramas y sentirme muy alta(claro que ahora no necesito su ayuda), en ese árbol jugaba con Benja de pequeña, y también en ese árbol… no, no quería recordar eso. Entre de nuevo a la habitación dejando las puertas de balcón abiertas para que el frio viento de la noche despejara mi mente- me recosté en mi cama para tratar de pensar en lo que me había ocurrido ese dia, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-pase-dije sentándome en el centro de la cama, mama entro.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto

-claro, siéntate-se sentó en un sofá sin espaldar que había en los pies de mi cama-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-bueno… ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo en su auto?

-debí saber que Jorge te lo contaría -sonreí

-bueno, si… pero además me di cuenta cuando llegaste-me miro- ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llama?

-sí, ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Benja, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-lárgate-le dije enojada

-solo quería saber cómo se llama para partirle la cara por meterse con mi hermanita

-y nada me daría más gusto que hicieras, es más seria lo mejor que hicieras en la vida-me levante y me pare al frente de el- pero esta es una conversación entre mama y yo, así que no te metas-le serré la puerta en la cara.

-ahora sí, me puedes decir…-me comenzó a decir pero la interrumpí.

-espera-le dije-5, 4, 3, 2…-y en el momento que iba el uno abrí la puerta, Benja y papa cayeron al suelo, mama tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada-¿Cómo pretendes que te cuente algo si hay un par de chismosos de tras de la puerta?

-¿Por qué no buscan una película después de cenar?-pregunto mama, mientras que los otros dos se incorporaban

-no, gracias, pero esto está mucho más interesante-dijo Benja, mama lo miro como cuando hacia travesura… perdón hable en pasado HACE travesuras.

-pensándolo bien… una película suena grandiosa-dijo papa

-si no te quieres meter en un problema con tu mama mejor vamos-salieron del cuarto, espere hasta que los escuche bajar las escaleras-¿es muy tarde para vivir las dos solas?-le pregunte

-los extrañarías-me dijo mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama.

-eso es algo que podemos discutir-le dije

-sí, pero más tarde, ahora dime…

-pero no le dirás a papa y a Benja

-ok lo prometo

-por el dedito-le dije levantado el meñique

-por el dedito-dijo poniendo su meñique junto al mío

-bueno… se llama Alec Vulturi, es un Casanova que quiere que todas las chicas estén a sus pies, pero como yo no le hice caso ahora me persigue todo el tiempo. Cuando iba para la calce de Biología, me encontré con un grupo de bravucones torturando a un nerd…

-y conociéndote lo defendiste-me interrumpió

-naturalmente-respondí- pero me empujaron al piso, en ese momento llego Alec le rompió la nariz a uno de esos… me ayudo a levantarme y luego… me beso-escondí mi cara en una almohada

-¿te beso? ¿y qué hiciste?-dijo mama dando saltitos en su lugar, enserio pasar tiempo con la tía Alice le estaba afectando.

-le peque… y le dije que era un imbécil y él me dijo que me amaba

-qué lindo

-sí, pero es raro… cuando está conmigo se comporta lindo… y cuando estamos con los demás pues… solo diré que pasa de algo lindo a ser todo un imbécil y arrogante.

-bueno, tu siempre has sido buena para sacar lo que las personas son en realidad-dijo ella

-sí, debe ser eso-le dije

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Alec… Alec Vulturi

-me suena… pero no sé de donde

-cuando lo conocí, cuando lo vi… sentí como si lo hubiera conocido desde antes… como si lo conociera de antes… pero debe ser mi imaginación-concluí

-¿quieres comer?-me pregunto

-por favor

Me encantaba comer con mi familia, era divertido. Cuando terminamos vimos una película, una de mis favoritas… Buscando a Nemo… me encantaba la canción de Dori, Benja y yo la cantamos a todo pulmón _Nadaremos, nadaremos en el mar el mar el mar, hay que nadar… _En algún momento de la película me dormi.

_Había dos niños jugando, bueno un niño jugando conmigo de pequeña, tenia uno 5 años, estábamos en un jardín infantil._

_-alcánzame, alcánzame Nessie, alcánzame-me decía mientras seguía corriendo._

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?-pregunto mi yo pequeña_

_-Nessie, es más corto que Renesmee-me dijo sonriendo-así serás mi mejor amiga Nessie… la que quiero y siempre querré._

_-sí, seré Nessie de hoy en adelante-sonreí_

_De pronto llego un niño más gordito, más corpulento que nosotros y comenzó a jalarle las colitas a mi yo pequeña._

_-déjala en paz-dijo el niño empujando al más grande, que cayó en un charco de lodo_

_-me las vas a pagar-dijo el grande, se paro y se fue_

_-no tenias que hacer eso-le dijo mi yo pequeña_

_-claro que si, tenía que hacerlo Nessie, eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho, no voy a dejar que te traten mal-dijo mientras me abrazaba, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a decir-recuerda Nessie, tienes que recordar, recuérdame._

_-¿Qué tengo que recordar?-le pregunte, la pequeña ya no estaba ahora me hablaba a mí._

_-solo recuerda Ness, recuérdame._

Desperté.

_Solo un sueño, solo un sueño_, me repetía una y otra vez.

Cuando me calme salte de mi cama, y puse a reproducir una y otra vez Me, myself and time de Demi Lovato, hoy me sentía como si pudiera cambiar al mundo, era mi canción del día.

-enana, para esa música… si es que a ese ruido se le puede llamar música-grito Benja golpeando la puerta.

-si no te gusta mejor tapate los iodos-le grite

El sol brillaba, así que elegí un vestuario ligero: falda de capas hasta más arriba de las la rodilla color miel claro, camisa de tirantes blanca-ceñida al cuerpo- un torero de manga corta del mismo color que la falda y unos botines cafés, termine mi vestuario con una balaca blanca de moñito y arregle mis rizos para que cayeran.

-hola-dije, mientras entraba en la cocina dando saltos.

-estas muy linda princesa-dijo papa dándome un beso en la frente.

-bueno, es que está haciendo sol-dije mientras tomaba el teléfono que conectaba con la portería.

-bueno-dijo Jairo, hermano de Jorge, uno hacia el turno del día y otro el de la noche.

-hola Jairo, con Nessie-le informe-solo preguntaba para preguntar si mis primas ya se fueron.

-si Nessie, Camille se fue hace 15 minutos con el señor Demetri, que vino a recogerla y Jass se fue hace 5 minutos con el señor Diego que también bueno a recogerla.

-bueno gracias-dije y colgué

-¿Qué Cam y Jass ya se aburrieron de ti?-pregunto Benja

-ja,ja, no es chistoso. Al parecer mis queridas primas consiguieron novio y se olvidaron de mí.

-bueno, tal vez pensaron que no seria cómodo para ti-dijo mama

-creo que iré en mi auto-tome una manzana y un poco de jugo, cogí las llaves del auto y me dispuse a salir, pero recordé el sueño-¿mama?

-si-dijo ella

-¿Cuándo me empezaron a decir Nessie?

-no sé, un día llegaste del jardín de infantes y pediste… no exigiste que te llamáramos así-me contesto-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-no solo curiosidad-dije encogiéndome de hombros- adiós a todos.

Salí de la casa y me lleve mi auto, un BMW descapotable azul obscuro casi morado. Mis primas me iban a escuchar… les había servido tantas veces de chofer y ahora me cambiaban por el prime bobo que se les cruzaba por el frente… bueno OK no eran bobos pero igual estaba súper enojada

Pov. Alec

Santiago había ido a recoger a mi hermana, casi lo mato cuando ella lo beso y lo peor fue que ella se dejo.

Ya estaba en la secundaria, había visto llegar a Nessie tenía una falda hermosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y esos rizos que a cualquier hombre dejarían loco… ahora me encontraba en el salón de cálculo. Camille y Demetri estaban en la entrada besándose,_ Ho por favor_

-hola-dije cuando se sentó

-hola, ¿ya tienes con que anotar?-yo asentí y ella comenzó a dictar:

Renesmee busca un chico que le dé un romance

El chico ideal de Renesmee es el que estando entre muchas chicas lindas solo se fije en ella.

Renesmee busca un chico que le recite a Shakespeare

Quiere un chico que pudiendo estar en cualquier lugar del mundo prefiriera estar con ella, porque la vida es mejor con ella

Busca alguien que no le dé pena expresar lo que siente

Renesmee quiere que sui novio le sea fiel

Ese choco especial debe sorprenderla todos los días

Nunca, en la vida, nunca la llames con diminutivos como: linda, gatita, bebe, o cualquiera que se le parezca, no le gusta

Sus películas favoritas son las de Disney y no le gusta que se lo critiquen, pero también le gusta el drama la aventura y la comedia romántica.

Nunca la lleves a ve acción, no le gusta.

Renesmee ama la música clásica

Su sueño es que su chico le componga una canción

Si ella se llega a enojar tienes que hacer lo que sea, para que ella te perdone.

Sus flores favoritas son las rosas rojas, pero como regalo.

Le encanta el helado de vainilla de y de chocolate.

Sus canciones románticas favoritas son Baby de Justen Beiber y Love Story de Taylor Swift.

Entre sus cantantes favoritos están Kesha, Eminem, Rihana, Demi lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cirus, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Justen Beiber, Emily Osment Katy Perry, Mause, Hilary Duff, Avril Laving, Shakira, Paty Cantu y Belinda, las últimas tres son latinas.

Ama la literatura

Y por último, nunca la obligue a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer, si ella lo quiere lo hará, si no… mejor deja así.

-Gracias Cam-le dije

-de nada-me miro fijamente-si le haces algo a mi prima te juro que te mato… no mejor… te dejo sin vida sexual-pase saliva y ella se rio

Gracias por todos su comentarios, me encanta leerlos, huuu ya aprendi a subir capis, si soy una tonta por no averme dado cuenta antes pero bueno, asi soy, jejejejejejeje… bueno espero que les haya gustado poris porfis porfis dejencomentarios… les prometo que el poximo capi van a haber mas peleas… bueno una pelea que ni se imaginan jejejejjejejejejej…

ATT:**Anna-Myle**


	4. Amo y Odio

**Capitulo****4:****Amo****y****Odio**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos a la escuela,soñaba cosas distintas, pero con el mismo niño y siepre terminaba dicendome que tenia que recordarlo pero por mas que lo intentaba no podia; desde ese espantoso día-el día que conosi a Alec- todos nos sentábamos en una sola mesa, cuando digo todos es TODOS: Jane, Alec, Santiago, Demetri, Camille, Yo, Jaslice y Diego. Jane se había convertido en algo así como una hermana para mí. Casi nunca me tocaba hacer grupo con Alec en las clases, era insoportable tener que aguantarlo todo el tiempo, excepto en la primera hora, pues el tenia calculo con Camille y yo Química con Santiago.

Bueno, pero volvamos a la realidad, día 27 de Agosto, mi siguiente clase… Teatro, lo amaba pero había un pequeño problema y tenia nombre y apellido, Alce Vulturi. Esta clase la tomaríamos es el auditorio de la escuela.

-bueno chicos-nos llamo nos llamo el señor Parker cuando todos ya no habíamos sentado en las primeras filas del auditorio, demasiado grande y lujoso-hoy haremos un ejercicio que les va a gustar, es por parejas y haremos unas cuantas escenas de Romeo y Julieta-todos las chicas estaban emocionadas, los chicos… no tanto-pero no se emociones mucho, porque yo haré los grupos-todos soltaron un "Haaaaaaa" -bueno los grupos están así:-saco una lista de estudiantes- Valery Smith con… Robert Scott, Sophia Loners con… Dean Thomas, Camille Cullen con… Jony Corner, Jaslice Halle con… Jony Slomer, Rebeca Dann con… Stephen Harrous, y por ultimo Renesmee Cullen con…-_por__favor,__por__favor__que__no__sea__el__que__falte__hoy__que__haya__alguien__nuevo_- Alec Vulturi-_¡NO!_

-profesor, yo no voy a trabajar con él-dije apuntando a Alec- por favor cámbieme, si tiene algo de piedad cámbieme.

-no le estoy dando opción de trabajar con él, es una orden, yo no hago cambios-me dijo fríamente-ahora, por contradecirme usted y el señor Vulturi serán los primeros, por favor al escenario-subí a regañadientas, Alec subió detrás de mí, se le veía feliz-usted señorita aquí-me indico-y usted señor Vulturi aquí, mirándose a los ojos-se paro al frente mío, a un metro de distancia-ahora, antes de comenzar a hacer la escena haremos un pequeño ejercicio, El señor Vulturi le dirá a la señorita Cullen lo que ama de ella, y por el contrario, la Señorita Cullen dirá lo que odia del señor Vulturi. Pueden comenzar-Alec pensó un momento.

-yo de ti amo muchas cosas-comenzó-pero lo que más amo es como te pierdes en una canción en la clase de música, amo como te brillan los ojos cuando lees Shakespeare, amo cuando sonríes, amo cuando te enojas conmigo, amo ver lo inteligente que eres, amo tu boca que cada día es más irresistible para mí-se estaba acercando-, amo cuando tu cabello se mueve por el viento, amo tus ojos color chocolate (el más dulce que he visto en mi vida), amo cuando te sonrojas-me acaricio la mejilla, y yo me estremecí-, pero sobre todo amo que me dices las cosas como nadie me las había dicho nunca, eres diferente a todo lo que he conocido, eres interesante, y amo que nunca haces lo que espero siempre me sorprendes, en otras palabras, Te Amo a Ti Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam-todas las chicas estaban suspirando.

-en cambio yo de ti NO AMO NADA, te odio, odio que no sepas la diferencia entre amar y desear, odio que porque tienes dinero y tu papa es político te creas más que los demás, odio como me miras cuando me quieres besar, porque crees que con esa estúpida mirada me voy a derretir a tus pies, odio que eres el hombre más perro que he conocido en mi vida, y no hablo de un perro que es fiel con el amo, hablo de ti que juegas con cuentos y andas con muchas, odio tu arrogancia, tu petulancia- escupí la palabra.

-Señorita Cullen creo que ya es suficiente-me dijo el Señor Parker

-Los siento profesor-le dije sin dejar de mirar a Alec a los ojos-pero me he cayado esto mucho tiempo y si no lo saco ya voy a explotar, además el me provoco -proseguí con Alec- odio que pienses que todas las chicas se derretirán a tus pies, odio que no expreses lo que sientes en verdad-me iba a decir algo pero se cayó-odio que estés detrás mío todo el tiempo, porque soy la única que te ha dicho que no, pero sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas que nombre, odio con toda mi alma que no le muestres al mundo quien eres, y yo sé porque lo haces, es porque no quieres que la gente piense que eres débil, pero adivina que… la verdadera fortaleza es mostrarnos tal y cual somos no con una fachada que debemos estar cuidando-le dije mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

-tú no sabes porque soy así-dijo enojado, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-no hay que conocerte Vulturi, basta con solo ver como actúas-le dije en el mismo tono.

-ese es tu problema, juzgas sin conocer a los demás

-ya te lo dije Vulturi, no hay que conocerte… no hay que conocerte para saber que eres un niño mimado a el que no le niegan nada.

-eres una niña de mama

-y tu un arrogante

-loca

-ignorante

-testaruda

-petulante

-Chicos creo que ya se pasaron, por favor vuelvan a sus puestos-dijo el profesor

-Sabelotodo-dijo Alec sin prestar atención

-bipolar

-te gusto-me dijo muy seguro

-ya quisieras

-me quieres besar-no era una pregunta

-¡no!

-muy tarde-me respondió

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y pego sus labios contra los míos, no sé si fue por la descarga de adrenalina que en ese momento recorría mi cuerpo, pero lo bese con la misma intensidad y fuerza que él me beso a mí, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mis manos agarre fuertemente su cabellos, el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo.

En ese momento pasaron tres cosas a la vez:

1. Todos los chicos de la clase estaban chiflando y gritando… lo que más entendí fue: "Bien Alec, cométela aquí" y otros "Consíguele un cuarto Vulturi".

2. El profesor Parker nos gritaba algo como que nos separáramos en ese instante o nos llevaría a la dirección, en realidad no le puse mucha atención.

3. Dos voces en mi cabeza se peleaban por tener la razón, la primera me decía que Alec si me gustaba, que desde que lo conocí me gustaba, pero por el contrario la segunda, más fuerte que la primera me decía que reaccionara que yo lo odiaba.

Tome una decisión, decirse mi abrazo y con toda la fuerza que puede le di una cachetada como para que se acordara de mi por el resto de su vida, todos gritaron "huuuuuuu" y "eso debió doler", una chica me grito "le desfiguraste la cara a mi futuro novio, maldita Zorra"

-me vuelves a besar Alec Vulturi y te prometo… no te juro que te rompo todo lo que se llama cara… y que esa chica-apunte a la chica que me llamo Zorra- piensa que es la más linda del mundo

-no te mientas Nessie, te gusto-aun tenía la cara roja del golpe

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grite con rabia, baje del escenario, en ese momento sonó la campana, tome mis cosas y salí de allí, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera yo misma sabía lo que pasaba, pero aun así sabia que tendría que explicarles lo que había pasado en la hora del almuerzo, quizás para entonces tuviera una respuesta lógica. Pienso que para la hora del almuerzo ya toda la escuela estará enterada de lo que paso… y eso significaba que también debería explicarle lo que paso a Jane

Me dirigí a clase de biología, me senté en la última mesa allí podría pensar con claridad, cuando lego Alec se sentó junto a uno de sus amigos, eso dejo la silla que estaba junto a mi vacía.

Solo había sido una descarga de adrenalina ¿cierto?, pero si solo fue eso ¿por qué no corte el beso en el momento?, Alec Vulturi no me podía guata ¿cierto? Ósea somos súper diferentes, como perro y gato, día y noche, agua y aceite, el era la Z yo la A. Sin embargo se me había erizado la piel cuando me salvo de los bravucones.

Flash Back

Me habían empujado, pero bueno el niño ya estaba bien, y no creo que se atrevan a pegarle a una mujer.

Entonces apareció él, como un ángel caído del cielo, tomo a uno de ellos y le rompió la nariz.

-esto no se queda así, Vulturi-le dijeron

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a parar, ante su roce se me erizo la piel.

End Flash Back

Y cuando me caí de la escalera, me atrapo, y sentí un fuego interior que me quemaba, y cuando abrí los ojos me tope con los suyos de un verde intenso cuales esmeraldas sacadas de la gruta mas profunda de la tierra.

En ese momento me di cuenta, ya tenía una conclusión, Alec Vulturi me gustaba, pero solo físicamente, por eso no pare el beso, porque en esa guerra de mente _vs_ cuerpo, la materia había ganado. Lo iba a esconder, nadie se tenía que dar cuenta, y a Cam, Jass y Jane les diría la simple explicación de "una simple descarga de adrenalina"

Salí de la clase cuando el timbre sonó, las tres me estaban esperando al frente del salón, seguro habían pedido salir antes de sus clases, y como lo había pensado a Jane ya le habían ido con el chisme. En el camino no tocaron el tema, y al entrar a la cafetería me condujeron a una mesa distinta.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunte después de haber recogido los almuerzos, esperando ganar un poco de tiempo.

-les dijimos que hoy nos sentaríamos en una mesa distinta, nosotras solas-respondió Jane

-ahora, tu nos debes una explicación-me dijo Cam

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en el auditoria?-pregunto Jane

-¿Qué sabes?-le pregunte

-que el señor Parker te puso a ti a y a Alec a hacer Romeo y Julieta, que tú te opusiste, y dijiste que con mi hermano no trabajabas, el señor Parker se enojo y te dijo que no te estaba dando opciones, puso a Alec a decirte lo que amaba de ti y a ti lo que odiabas de él, que Alec te dijo que te deseaba que tú te enojaste y le dijiste que era un perro y luego se pusieron a discutir y se besaron con mucha pasión y luego tu reaccionaste y le diste una cachetada y le dijiste que si te volvía a besar le rompías todo lo que se llama cara.

-veo que aquí los chismes vuelan-susurre

-lo que no entendemos es ¿por qué lo besaste?-dijo Jass

-¿es que tal vez te gusta?-pregunto Cam, era hora de mentir

-¿a mí?... ¿gustarme Alec?... ¿Alec Vulturi?-dije incrédula-¿gustarme Alec Vulturi?-solté una carcajada, salió muy real

-entonces… si no te gusta ¿Por qué le seguiste el juego son lo del beso?-me pregunto Jass

-Elemental mi querida prima-dije ella sonrió- en ese momento la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, cuando me beso la adrenalina se disparo y me controlo, solo fue un reflejo, algo que no pude controlar-les explique

-entonces… ¿no te gusta?-pregunto Jane

-no

-¿ni un poquito?-dijo Cam

-ni un poquito-le respondí

-hola-Alec acababa de llegar

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije cortante

-huy, que genio-me dijo-solo quería entregarles esto, nos paso unas tarjetas, una para Cam, otra para Jass y otra para mí-cumplo 17 el sábado y hare una gran fiesta-nos informo

-yupi, una fiesta-dije dije el más mínimo entusiasmo

-claro que estaremos ahí, Alec-dijo Jass

-¿Nessie, puedo hablar contigo?-le había dicho más de una vez que así solo me decían mis amigos-solo será un minuto me prometió-me levante y salí de la cafetería con él, sentía la mirada de todos clavadas en nuestra espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?, y se rápido tienes 45 segundos

-quiero que me perdones-me dijo

-si con eso dejas de fastidiarme la vida, si te perdono-le dije dándome la vuelta pero el tomo mi brazo.

-no te quiero dejar de fastidiar, cuando eso pase es porque me he cansado de decirte que te quiero-era mentira, lo vi en sus ojos, si te fijas bien puedes darte cuenta cuando una persona miente.

-es mentira, tú no me quieres, que deseas que es distinto-le dije

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta retorica

-porque estas moviendo mucho las manos y se te dilataron las pupilas

-bueno ya que me perdonaste-_que__cambio__de__tema_-¿somos amigos ahora?

-no, digamos que somos conocidos que podrían ser amigos

-con eso me conformo-me aseguro-por ahora

Volví a entrar a la cafetería, me senté en la mesa

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntaron las tres al tiempo yo solo me reí

-digamos que quedamos como conocidos que podrían ser amigos

-Ness, cuando salgamos de clase vamos a ir a la Botike de mama-me dijo Jass

-¿Por qué?-pregunte como niña chiquita

-porque la fiesta es con traje de gala y necesitamos vestidos-dijo Cam

-¿Jane va a ir?-pregunte

-claro, yo también necesito un vestido-me respondió

Y luego de eso no paso nada, salimos de clase tomamos mi auto y nos dirigimos a la Botike de la tía Alice.

-¿Cómo están chicas?-nos pregunto María, una de las vendedoras de la tía Alice cuando cruzamos por la puerta.

-bien-dijimos todas-mira ella es Jane una amiga, Jane ella es María

-un gusto-dijeron las dos al tempo, todas reímos

-¿en que las puedo ayudar?-nos pregunto

-tenemos una fiesta-me limite a decir

-Alice está en la oficina-nos informo

Subimos al tercer piso

-hola-dijimos al unisonó

-hola mis corazones-nos respondió tía Alice-¿Qué necesitan?

-vestidos mami, para una fiesta-dijo Jass

-tengo lo que necesitan en el estudio-el "estudio" es la bodega de la Botike, es algo así como el santuario de la tía Alice, estaba en el sótano- díganme un color-nos dijo cuando llegamos

-Rojo-dijo Cam

-Azul-dijo Jass

-Verde-respondió Jane

-Morado-dije yo

-si eso pensé-dijo tía Alice descubriendo 4 maniquíes.

Los diseños eran muy parecidos lo único que cambiaba era el color de la falda, era en negro satín hasta la cadera, señido al cuerpo, estraples, y de la cadera para abajo era muy parecido a un tutu para Ballet, había uno Azul claro con tonos azules oscuros aquí y allá, uno verde limón, uno de un Rojo muy fuerte, y el ultimo, uno de un orado fuerte con pequeños toques de fucsia. Simplemente perfectos

-eres la mejor-le dijimos

-lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerden-nos dijo

Gracias a todos lo que han comentado… en serio, son una luz para seguir con esto… espero que les aya gustado el capitulo…

El siguiente se llama BAby, Afortunadamente no eres tu…


End file.
